Reaffirmation
by Zephyrius29
Summary: Even though Mikan found a girlfriend, she's still in disbelief. Luckily, Tenko's there to assuage her concerns again and again.


The first thing you'd notice when you saw Mikan Tsumiki would be her timid demeanor. Amidst all of her uneven hair, her tripping, her existence making Hiyoko tepid or hostile, and everything else, the core was a very shaken girl.

It was easy to see even for the densest person alive, and the people around her did try, but nothing had a great effect. Mahiru tried, but never did enough despite her role as Class Mom. Ibuki was fun and energetic, even understanding and serious with band-mate metaphors, but it just wasn't the same. She was friends with the Imposter and Ryota, but it still wasn't enough to stop some doubts.

Was she just a selfish undeserving runt of the litter? Is she overly greedy? Was she simply just not used to this and over time became completely incapable of handling this reception like a normal person instead of a squealing freak?

Those questions had their answers, and they came in the form of a raging lesbian named Tenko Chabashira who was just as wild as Ibuki and as understanding as the Imposter, even if she did go a bit overboard at times whenever it came to emotions, especially those involving the opposite sex.

Whatever she did, whether it was the constant praise to her and any girl within the vicinity, there was something so alluring in Tenko that wasn't found in any of her closest friends. Maybe it was that combination of traits and her tendency to put others on a higher pedestal to the point of also saying how she was inferior to other girls including herself, but she loved it all even if it was still so foreign to her.

Love.

Something she shouldn't have.

Something she's never had.

Something she didn't know what to do about until Tenko's confession came in barreling like a bullet train going faster than usual in order to avoid being late to the next station. Of course Mikan accepted, it just too a bit of crying, confusion, and then some pinching to make sure it wasn't a dream. There was no way she could say no to someone as vibrant and as exciting as that.

That's what left them there, lying together on a bed in Tenko's dorm room with Mikan in Tenko's lap while her hair was played with by the Aikido master and Hero of Justice in training, something a bit childish but just another thing to love.

Did she really deserve this? A relationship like this wasn't something she ever thought about too much given her confidence. It was unreal and something she put out of her mind in order to avoid any further disappointment, just avoiding hatred was enough.

At least, it was until this giddy feeling took over. But even then, when you're conditioned to behave a certain way over years, it's hard to break out of that mold. It was another thing that Tenko understood, and taking action in a much gentler form than she usually does, she stopped Mikan from nervously twiddling her fingers, a tic that was picked up.

"Are you nervous again?" she quietly asked, almost in a whisper.

"Ummmm, I'm sorry, I know this is real by now, it must get tiring to have to say so at this point!" she squeaks out, only to be denied.

"I'm more than happy to be with you Mikan, I know that you'll be a bit slow in overcoming this, and if I couldn't handle that I wouldn't have confessed anything beyond being friends, right?" The logic made so much sense there, something unusual for the brash martial artist, and seeing this side was a site to behold given that it was reserved just for her.

Mikan knew deep down, and she definitely wanted to, but there was still just that annoying seed of doubt implanted in her mind.

"Ah, I know how I can help you!" Tenko exclaimed with more energy, jolting Mikan up from her lap.

"Huaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh-" she was cut off by Tenko connecting her lips to hers with a bit of force, eventually easing up as Mikan relaxed and loosened up her anxious nerves, welcoming the kiss as it became soft until being cut off within 10 seconds. Mikan's vision became foggy and she was unfocused, no longer being able to relish in the moment left her stunned with the aftermath.

"Um, I didn't go too strong there or anything did I? I can be more chaste next time, if you even want a next time! Gah, I'm such an idiot for being too quick!" a flustered Tenko rambled, becoming lost in her own world as well.

"N-no..." Mikan spoke. "I...I loved it, and if you want to again..." she trailed off, looking down at her knees and avoiding eye contact while taking in the information. This was met with a retry and a softer kiss from start to end, much more gentle and less hasty as this was planned. Both girls took in the feeling and reveled in it.

Once they broke out of their first attempt at a mutual kissing session, they decided to spend the night in the dorm room, the first time Mikan slept with another and outside of her room or a hospital building with ease in years if not forever.

The next time she cried, the tears were gentle and made due to joy, for that doubt finally fleeted from her mind.

* * *

 **This is easily the best Dangan ship and it needs all the love it can get!**


End file.
